fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic
Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic (嵐のフェニックス特効魔法 Arashi no fenikkusu tokkō mahō) is a Caster Type and Lsot Magic style and one of the strongest versions of the Phoenix Slayer Magic, it is used by 'Zero' Hoshigakura Description Abilities This magic allows Zero to use the power of a lightning storm, using both the power of lightning and the concussive power of thunder. He can turn his entire body into lightning and allow himself to dart around the battlefield or to and intended location, or augment his strikes to deal some immense damage. A skilled user of this magic can easly beat back any mage they wish. But only a master can use the most dangerous spells such as The Grand Phoenix Dive or The Imperial Phoenix Axe as they both require equal strength in body, mind and magical power. This style can also boost the users physical prowess such as giving them near instant healing for afew minutes. Limits The only real limit of this magic is being submerged in water as it shorts out the lightning aspect of the magic and also items like rubber. Also the user's body can be a limiter if the user's spirit isn't strong enoughg the magic will be weakened greatly. Spells Basic Spells Storm Phoenix Scream: This is the most basic spell of The Storm Phoenix Armory. it involves the user taking a deep breath (after saying the spell) causing the magic seal to appear over their mouth. The user then lets out a massive shout (or scream) causing a huge blast of lightning to the target. Storm Phoenix Punch: This move invovles the user charging their fist with their magic and striking the enemy, the punch cna be any kind of punch, straight, cross, back-fist, uppercut, hammer-blow etc. (This spell can be used in a combo with any of the melee spells allowing for an entire hand to hand fight to used with the magic) Storm Phoenix Kick: Same as the Storm Phoenix Punch, but has alittle more power and reach. The kick can be a front kick, back kick, side kick, axe kick, roundhouse, backflip kick, cresent kick or any acrobatic kick. Storm Phoenix Flurry: This spell is basicly a mix of Storm Phoenix Punch & kick but in a high speed rush attack. This move isn't used for accurace it's used to suppresion, so their enemy can't unleash another spell fast enough. Storm Phoenix Wing: A simple clothes line to the enemy, this move is commanly used with a high speed charge. The spell can be used at any angle and can be deadly if used right. Storm Phoenix Talon: A simple magic infused strike with the hand in a clawing formation this move is mainly intended to be aimed at pressure points. Making it impossible for the opponant to move and use spells. Storm Phoenix Shift: The basic teleport spell. This spell allows the user to teleport to any location they think of. Though it appears they are moving at high speeds. This spell is commanly seen being used to get a better angle on the user's enemies. Storm Phoenix Bite: This spell is basicly a double version of Storm Phoenix Talon. and can cut off more pressure points in one blow. Storm Phoenix Cross Strike:''' This spell is a semi-ranged attack. It invovles the user to swing their arms or legs making a floatinf cross of lightning infrotn of them. Then to fire the attack their either using a striaght punch or kick to launch it at high speed to the enemy. The move commanly cut the opponant then explodes. '''Storm Phoenix Smash: This is a crowd clearing spell. Basicly a magic infused punch to the ground causing a huge shockwave knock all enemies away after being stunned with a jolt of lightning. Storm Phoenix Divebomb: This spell is basicly an areial version of Storm Phoenix Smash. And can be used as an effective finishing move if it lands on a downed enemy's head. Storm Phoenix Shield: This spell involves the user making a motion as if to pulling a cape over them. But instead of a cape it makes a wing of lightnign that covers the user and anyone their holding. Storm Phoenix Barrage: This spell involes the user launching a barrage of lightning bolts to destroy the area their target(s) are standing. Storm Phoenix Axe: This spell is the first of the weapon based spells. It invovles the user clapping their hands above their head creating an axe-blade of lightning then swing it at any angle they want to cut their enemy down. Storm Phoenix Blade: This spell is the same as Storm Phoenix Axe but is fast and has a longer reach. Used int eh same way but can be used to stab as well. Storm Phoenix Spear: This spell can be used as a ranged or melee spell. By clapping his hands infront of their chest the user cna pull their hands away form eachother creating a spear of lightning which cna be used in combat or as a javelin to hit the enemy from a distance. Storm Phoenix Thunder Pistol: This spell doens't use lightning but the thunder aspect of the Storm PHoenix Magic. by forming their hand to mimic a pistol the user cna fire 'bullets' or thunder that work int eh exact same way to real bullets but with more conccusive force sending the target flying back upon impact. Storm Phoenix Thunder Rifle: This spell is a bigger version by forming one hand to mimic a pistol and the other held infront to mimic a karate chop stopped mid-strike the user cna fire a much more devastating 'bullet' into the enemy. Storm Phoenix Thunder Cannon: This spell invovles the user clenching their fists and by stepping forward and thrusting their fist forward as if they were holding someong by their collar and wait sending a blast of concussive force into the enemy. Storm Phoenix Thunder Bomb: This spell invovles the user creating a ball of concussive force that they slam down on the enemy which bursts causing immnse damage to the surrounding area as well as the user (which is minimised to 15% damage) Advanced Spells Storm Phoenix Warp: This spell is a faster version of Storm PHoenix Shift. allowing the user to teleport faster and more accuratly. Storm Phoenix Thunder Magnum: This upgraded spell of Storm Phoenix Pistol causing almost 4 times more damage and knockback, it's been known to send targets through solid stone walls. Storm Phoenix Thunder Sniper-Rifle: This upgraded version of Storm Phoenix Rifle can be used at a further distance and is much more accurate, allowing for easier head-shots at longer range. Storm Phoenix Thunder Bazooka: This is a upgraded version of Storm Phoenix Cannon, the user does the same as the cannon spell by causes the arm to pause as they step forward charging the concussive force. Storm Phoenix Thunder A-Bomb: This is a upgraded version of Thunder Bomb but does almost 50% mroe damage. Storm Phoenix Thunder Dome: This is both a defensive and offensive attack, defensivly it can be used to deflect projectiles with a swirl dome of concussive force, offensivly it can be used to stun, deafen and knockback enemies in a 360 degree dome. Storm Phoenix Dive: This spell one of the most powerful spells used in the Phoenix Slayer style. used by all PHoenix Slayers with their own elements. The spell involes them raising their hand(s) to the sky causing storm clouds to gather in the local area then by pointing to the enemy they cause a Phoenix made of either lightning, water, ice etc to strike the enemy causing immense damage to the target(s) and the area they stand. Storm Phoenix Grand Scream:''' This is a x2 version of Storm Phoenix Scream, the blast is double in size, speed, damage and duration. The onyl draw back it can leave the user breathless which is coutnered by the natrual recovery boost the user gains from known the Phoenix Slayer magic. '''Storm Phoenix Power Strike: This spell is the x2 version of Storm Phoenix Smash and does the same effect by to a much larger scale. Storm Phoenix Lance: This spell is a bigger and badder version of Storm Phoenix Spear. Able to be thrown further and is alow sharper it cna cleave enemies in two with one swing. Storm Phoenix Greatsword: This spell like Storm Phoenix Lance is a much more dangerous version of Storm Phoenix Blade. THe only draw back is due to the size of the blade it cna injure or kill allies within an 200 degree angle to the user. Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Imperial Phoenix Axe: This spell is one of the most dangerous and effecive spells in The Storm Phoenix MAgic arsenal. By jumping in the air and activating the spell like Storm PHoenix Ace but charging the spell to almost 4x more than normal the user creates an axe that towers above all, this is slammed down cuttign the enemy and leaving a trench behind the enemy that cna go for a quater of a mile. Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Grand Phoenix Dive: This spell is one of the riskiest spells in the Storm Phoenix arsenal. It involves the user to bcome the diving phoenix by coating themselves in the Phoenix contruct as it dives down. The impact is immense with the added risk of injuring the user as well as destroying the target(s). Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Imperial Phoenix Dive: To describe this spell think Grand Phoenix Dive but on a much grander scale, with equal risk (does't kill the user but can leave them open). Phoenix God's Secret Art Phoeni'x God's Secret Art: Lightning Scream': This spell is the ultimate version of Storm Phoenix Scream but without the sound due to the attack moving so fast the sound is delayed till after the spell impacts. (cna only be used in Phoenix Force mode) Phoenix God's Secret Art: Celestial Phoenix Dive: This spell is the kamakazi spell. with a 85% chance of both sides dieing. (can only be used in Phoenix Force mode) Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Yaminogaijin